Many techniques have been used for connecting two electrical conductors to establish electrical continuity therebetween. Most of these connectors provide connection nests which accommodate the two electrical conductors in proper orientation to be crimped within the connector. The nests of these type of connectors are usually formed to uniquely accommodate the particular conductors which are to be terminated in the connector. Thus, if round conductors are to be connected, the nest or nests have circular or semicircular shapes to positionally confine the conductors therein. Similarly, if rectangular conductors, known as ribbon conductors, are to be supported in the connector the nests usually take a rectangular shape.
A problem is presented, however, where conductors of different cross-sectional shapes are to be connected together. The nests must be formed so as to accommodate, for example, both a rectangular conductor and a circular conductor in the same connector. The problem is complicated further where there is a necessity to use the same connector in different applications where the conductors employed may be of similar cross-sectional shapes or different cross-sectional shapes. This problem is typically encountered in the connection of a pair of ground conductors used in telephone cable shielding applications where, in the same area, it may be necessary to connect round conductors to rectangular conductors or rectangular conductors to other rectangular conductors.
Connectors currently available which are capable of accommodating conductors of both the rectangular and round varity include wide die nests which are held together by mechanical means such as a bolt. The conductors are loosely fitted into the nest and then the bolt is tightened to close the connector around the conductor. This type of arrangement is not particularly suitable for connection in the adverse environments found where telephone cable is typically used. These environments include underground applications as well as applications where the cable is suspended above ground. The corrosive effects of dirt, water and the like may adversely affect such connections. In these situations a compression connector is needed. These connectors make a virtually airtight connection between the conductors and the connector itself to minimize the adverse effects of corrosion.
It is desirable to provide a simple electrical connector which will suitable connect conductors of either similar cross-sectional shapes or different cross-sectional shapes.